Chocolate
by bamftastik
Summary: Wanda talks Vision into trying chocolate for the first time.


She sat in the window with her knees hugged to her chest, staring out into the darkness. It was late. The rest of the team had long since gone to bed, but Wanda couldn't sleep. Sleep meant dreams and for as long as she could remember, dreams meant fear. The nightmares had been worse these past nights, ever since the Avengers had brought her to their tower.

A reflection stirred in the glass before her, a vision slowly taking shape. No, not _a_ vision, _the_ Vision. He could turn intangible with a thought, slipping ghostlike through the walls, but tonight his tread was heavy. It was for her benefit, she knew. He was trying not to startle her. But it would take much more than that.

"You cannot sleep?"

"I do not _want_ to sleep." The words sounded harsher than she'd intended.

"Ah, I had thought... but I am disturbing you. My apologies."

"Wait." Turning, she saw the glass in his hand. "What is that?"

"Warm milk. They say it helps with sleep."

"A tale old women tell. I did not think _you_ would believe such things."

"Actually, this one is true. There are certain enzymes which aid in the—"

"Okay." She held up a hand, an unbidden smile tugging at her lips. "I believe you."

Vision came to stand beside her and handed her the glass. When she didn't drink, he tilted his head curiously.

"I am sorry. I appreciate the thought. I do. But I... do not like the taste." She could feel her cheeks warming. "Although, I once tried a glass of chocolate milk and it was not so bad."

"I believe I saw a bottle of chocolate syrup in the refrigerator. Shall I get it for you?"

"No." Pushing to her feet, she stretched. "I will come. I have been sitting for too long."

He fell in beside her as they made their way through the tower. Most people would try to fill the silence, would attempt to pry about all the things that had kept her from her bed. But not the Vision. With him the quiet was calming, comforting. For that she was grateful.

They reached the kitchen and she found the syrup just where he'd said it would be. As she bent to retrieve it, she searched for something to say, some way to thank him, to reassure him.

"So how is your list? I hear you are taking recommendations, wanting to try new things."

"To me, everything is new." When she turned from the refrigerator, she found him smiling to himself. "But, yes, I am keeping a list. Captain Rogers suggested it. He found the exercise quite helpful."

"Is there food on your list?"

"My body has alternate means of energy conversion." He shook his head. "I do not eat."

"Would it hurt you?"

"I do not believe so, no. I merely do not require it."

Wanda gestured with the bottle. "What about chocolate? Everyone should try chocolate."

"You need it more than I. Chocolate encourages the production of serotonin, which has been shown to have a positive effect on mood and emotional health. Given your recent... ah." He trailed off, his expression strangely sheepish.

"Because I am depressed?" She arched a brow and upended the bottle over the glass. But she squeezed too hard, spilling syrup all over her hand. Cursing, she moved to lick it from her fingers and found him watching her. "You're right. I am sure this will make it _all_ better." She offered him her hand. "Want some?"

"I only meant—"

With a sigh, Wanda sank back against the counter. "I am sorry. I'm not angry with you."

"But you _are_ angry."

Staring down at her hand, she saw that it was trembling. "I am... here. My home was destroyed. Again. It was my fault. And Pietro..." She pinched shut her eyes. "And now I am _here_ , in the home of the man who tried to kill us. I am here... and I'm _alone_."

He had come to stand beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulders before she had even seen him move. He drew her close, holding her for the first time since he'd pulled her from the falling city. Again, she let herself sag against him. Again, she found only comfort in the unyielding strength of his arms.

"I'm sorry." Her words were muffled against his chest. "I do not mean to be like this. I am grateful, really. You are the only one who..."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, willing her to open her eyes. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile. Both of them were covered in chocolate now.

"And I am sorry about _that_."

Vision licked a drop of syrup from his finger. He tilted his head, considering. "Don't be. It is quite good. I believe I understand something of the appeal."

She smirked. "You should try it properly. For your list." She turned away – with more reluctance than she had expected – and began to rummage in the pantry. Soon she had a bounty laid out on the counter before them. "Chocolate chip cookies, chocolate covered pretzels, brownies, ice cream, chocolate cereal... and I'm sure Agent Romanoff will understand if we eat her candy bar."

Vision gave her a bemused smile. "Perhaps we should leave that one alone."

"Then she should have done a better job of hiding it." Wanda tried to keep her expression serious, and failed. "This is an _important mission_."

"And yet I find myself partial to this." He picked up the bottle of syrup and poured some into his mouth. Then he passed it to her.

Laughing, she squirted another drop onto her fingertip and sucked it off. As she did, her eyes locked to his, her cheeks flushing.

A cough brought her attention to the doorway. Captain Rogers had chosen that moment to walk in on them.

"Everything alright here?"

"I... we..." Wanda hastily wiped her hand on a towel, at a loss for words.

Vision recovered more quickly. "Captain. Good evening. I am trying chocolate."

"I see that." Surveying the countertop, he smirked. "Looks like you've covered all the bases."

"For his list," Wanda added lamely. "Maybe you can think of something we missed?"

"There is one thing, actually." The Captain grinned. "Do you two... fondue?"


End file.
